1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-326049 and FIG. 13 herein disclose a circuit board connector. With reference to FIG. 16, the connector has terminal fittings 1 accommodated in a housing 2 that is fixed to a circuit board 3. Board fixing portions 4 are formed integrally at the bottom ends of the opposite side surfaces of the housing 2 and bulge out sideways. Screw holes 5 are formed in the board fixing portions 4 and receive screws 6 for fixing the housing 2 to the circuit board 3. However, the screws 6 bite into the edges of the screw holes 5. As a result, the board fixing portions 4 must be sufficiently large to maintain strength, and hence, there is a tendency to enlarge the entire circuit board connector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-325826 discloses another circuit board connector with a housing and a plurality of terminal fittings. Each terminal fitting has a base that is inserted and held in the housing so that the terminal fittings are arranged side-by-side along a width direction of the housing. Portions of the terminal fittings project back from the housing and are bent down. Board connecting portions are defined at bottom ends of the bent portions and are soldered into electrical connection with a circuit board.
A demand exists for a miniature circuit board connector. The connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-325826 could be miniaturized by narrowing the intervals between the terminal fittings along the widthwise direction. This design option would also narrow the intervals between the board connecting portions and would make it difficult to solder the board connecting portions individually to the circuit board.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to miniaturize a circuit board connector.